Data processing techniques, such as optical character recognition (OCR), are commonly used to convert digital images of characters in documents into text data. The text data can then be manipulated and processed by word processors, web browsers and numerous other well-known applications. The accuracy of an OCR process depends on the quality and resolution of an image being converted. The use of OCR techniques to generate text data for further processing, such as performing database searches, has therefore been limited to images having relatively good resolution and image quality of the individual characters of the document.